


Morgan Was Right

by caz251



Series: Thanksgiving [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Thanksgiving dinner from Morgan’s point of view. Sequel to His Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

Morgan Grimes felt as if he had entered a parallel world, it had all started with a thanksgiving dinner at the Bartowski’s, something that he attended every year. This year was different though, no longer was he mooning over Ellie, he now had his Anna and she was perfect for him. The dinner itself was fine, it was the aftermath that made him feel as though this world spinning on a different axis. Ellie Bartowski actually wanted his advice, rather than that of Captain Awesome, it was left to Morgan therefore to try to calm Ellie down. Unfortunately he wasn’t as good at that as Devon, so all that he could do was to warn Chuck that his sister was on the warpath for answers.

Ellie, Devon, and all those at the Buy More, had all known that Chuck and Casey were together, and the only person in the whole of Burbank that didn’t seem to know was Sarah. Ellie had had enough however, instead of waiting for Chuck to tell her what was going on, she had decided that she wanted to know now, and that she would find out. Morgan quickly signalled Chuck who was talking to Anna, as he noticed Ellie walking towards to Casey.

“Chuck, you better go save your boyfriend, Ellie’s cornered him.” Morgan explained to the startled nerd.

“What?”, Chuck spluttered, looking between Morgan and Anna who just smiled at him.

“Listen Chuck, I don’t care how and why or any of that type of thing, but Ellie does. If you don’t go and save Casey now, Ellie’s going to stop him with hundreds of questions, she’ll probably threaten him to.” Morgan answered, with Anna adding that the questions were more than likely about his sex life.

Morgan watched as Chuck ran off to help Casey escape Ellie’s wrath, and before he knew it Ellie managed to get what she wanted. He knew that Chuck would never have been able to hold out against his sister for long, Ellie was stubborn, and Chuck gave into her too easily. He had been right though, Sarah hadn’t known about the relationship, he just wondered how Chuck and Casey would break the news to her that she had been Chuck’s beard for so long. Oh well, it wasn’t something he had to worry about, he had his Anna and he was happy enough with his life as it was.


End file.
